


Kei Tsukishima and his secret husband

by bluebell_like_the_flower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Clothing, Coming Out, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Modeling, Photography, Soft Tsukishima Kei, at some moments anyway, hinata is a photographer and tsuki is a model, kiyoyachi mention - Freeform, tsukihina is the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_like_the_flower/pseuds/bluebell_like_the_flower
Summary: Tsuki and Hinata have been married for 5 years, going on 6. But they have to hide it because of his successful modeling career and Hinata's photographer career.but what happens when they accidentally get discovered at a supermarket?rated t for suggestive scenes and swearing
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 18
Kudos: 166





	Kei Tsukishima and his secret husband

**Author's Note:**

> this was a brainrot, and then it accidentally became this behemoth of a one-shot. i really didn't intend it to be this long but yeah. enjoy!

Hinata was going to punch his boss. Who was his boss, you may be asking? Well he’s  _ the  _ Tooru Oikawa, award winning photographer and CEO of  _ Miyagi Photography and Modeling Agency _ . The smirk he held on his face as he assigned Hinata and Yamaguchi (they were a power duo, so they were partners for every shoot they did) to lead a men’s bathing suit photoshoot was so close to being beaten in. Who were the stars of this shoot? Well Kei Tsukishima and Tobio Kageyama. It really shouldn’t have been a big deal to them, Tsuki was  _ literally  _ Hinata’s husband, and same thing for Yamaguchi and Kageyama. The anger came from the fact that Oikawa knew he and Tsuki wanted to keep their marriage a secret for as long as possible.

“Remind me why we invited you to our wedding?” Hinata grumbled as he signed the required paperwork, “If I had known you would  _ exclusively  _ put me in charge of Kei’s shoots, I wouldn’t have even told you about our engagement.”

“Multiple reasons. 1, because we’re good friends. 2, you needed someone to do the photos for you. And 3, because I invited you to mine and Iwa-chan’s wedding.  _ And _ \- might i add this small detail?- I notice a lot more things you might think. I would’ve seen through your veil of secrecy eventually.” Oikawa listed off the reasons, counting on his fingers as he went. The aforementioned ‘Iwa-chan’ was currently sitting on Oikawa’s lap, texting someone as his husband chatted, “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.” He said, though it was clear he liked the nickname. 

“Aren’t those the  _ exact same reasons  _ Kei and I were invited to  _ your _ wedding?”

“Yep!”

“Okay bottoms,” Iwa addressed the room, but mostly just Hinata and Oikawa. Yamaguchi was just sitting there, laughing along to the conversation, “The manager said the backdoor is the best way to avoid paparazzi. Go out that way, Hinata.” Hinata gave him a nod, and he left the office with Yamaguchi.

\--

After the shoot, Tsuki and Hinata snuck out through the back doors to avoid all the cameras. Then they sped off to the supermarket because their home was  _ severely _ devoid of food. 

“What’d you think of the shoot?” Tsuki asked, trying his best to take his contacts out in a moving vehicle. 

“I thought you looked good. Kageyama too. You guys should be paired up more often.” Hinata said, keeping his gaze fixed on the road in front of him, “Might get that swimsuit line some more ratings.”

It was silent for a moment or two, “Just good?” Tsuki asked as he put his frames back on his face.

When Hinata didn’t answer, he pressed again “Shoyo. Did I look just ‘good’?” and he placed a hand on Hinata’s thigh to draw an answer from him. The ginger did his best not to twitch his leg as Tsuki moved his hand up a bit farther. 

“You looked hot, Kei.” Hinata answered, his eyes still on the road.

“I’ll take it. Thank you, Sunshine.” Tsuki kissed his husband's head through his messy hair and removed his hand, smiling as Hinata’s face broke into a grin, “You looked pretty good yourself. Kageyama and I had a hard time of keeping our focus while you and Yamaguchi were directing everybody.”

Hinata chuckled, “We try to be as serious as possible when we’re leading. Especially with the lighting guys, they really sucked today.”

“Tell me about it, Kageyama almost got crushed by one of the stage lights.”

“Ohhhh thats what that crash was?”

Tsuki snorted and searched the glove box for his prescription sunglasses. He needed them if he was going to be seen in public with his husband. 

\--

“Babe we need cereal, can you help me grab the box?” Though Hinata had grown a significant amount since high school, he was still short.

“You can jump, I've seen you do it. Go ahead. Grab it.” Tsuki said tauntingly. He could easily grab the cereal for his husband, but he felt like being a bit of a dick.

“You wanna play that card? Fine.” Tsuki watched as his ex-volleyball star of a husband took a few steps back and did his signature jump to grab the cereal from the top shelf. Except Tsuki happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time so when Hinata fell back down, he crashed into him. Making them both fall to the floor, Hinata landed on top of him and sent his sunglasses flying off his face and they now lay somewhere on the ground. 

And as they were gaining their bearings, they heard a phone camera click and someone whisper, “Is that Kei Tsukishima? Who’s the short redhead?”

They looked each other in the eye and whispered “Fuck.”

\--

They didn’t even make it back  _ home _ and Tsuki’s phone was blowing up. They barely made it to the car in the fucking parking lot. 

By the time they pulled into their driveway and parked, Hinata was breaking down in tears. Though he was hiding them from his husband, Tsuki wasn’t very emotionally inclined. But he also wasn’t dumb, he saw his Sunshine’s eyes clouding with sadness. 

“Shoyo, look at me.“ Tsuki said as calmly as possible.

“No.” Hinata mumbled in response and planted his face in the steering wheel.

“Why?”

“Because you’re mad at me.”

“What makes you think that?” Tsuki was genuinely shocked.

“Because I got us discovered and you’re mad at me.”

“Hinata, baby, the  _ love of my life _ , I couldn’t be mad at you.” He guided Hinata across the center console of the car and had him sit in his lap. Hinata’s face immediately hid in the crook of his neck. 

Hinata cried as much as he needed to and Tsuki held him close. He wasn’t good with responding to emotions, so the most he could do was hold his husband until he was calm. He felt the collar of his old high school gym shirt become soaked with tears but he didn’t really care. 

After ten minutes or so Hinata spoke up, “You promise?”

“Promise what?” Tsuki asked calmly as he traced random shapes on Hinata’s back.

“Promise you’re not mad at me?”

“Cross my heart.”

\--

When Hinata woke up the next morning, he wasn’t expecting #TsukishimasMysteryHusband to be trending on  _ literally every social media platform _

He made his way down to the kitchen where Tsuki was scrolling through his phone as his Dinosaur Pancake Maker was actively running. 

“Kei. What the fuck is going on? And why am I trending???”

“Apparently the chick that took the photo of us yesterday posted it, someone in the comments saw our rings, and now you’re trending.”

“You’re fucking kidding?” Hinata asked as his jaw dropped. 

“I’m serious. All our model and photographer friends were DM’ed by fans and they had to make posts saying that it's not their business to talk about us.”

“You bribed them to say that didn’t you?”

“Of course I did, the fuck?” They shared a laugh and Hinata planted a kiss on Tsuki’s cheek before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

\--

As he was stepping out of the shower, he noticed his phone- which was on silent before- had been blown up with messages from his friends. A lot of them were wondering when the couple would go public and a few were worried about them and how they’re handling it, it’s not exactly easy being famous people in a relationship. 

**Yamaguchi 🥺**

_ SHOYO _

_ WHAT HAPPENED _

_ WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TRENDING _

_... _

_ nvm Kei explained it.  _

_ he really made you jump in the middle of the cereal aisle huh? _

_ Yeah he did  _ 😔

_ I can't be mad at him though _

_ I mean i took him up on it so _

_ Im just surprised he isn’t angry _

_ Yeah he told me about that too _

_ You guys really dont keep secrets from each other huh? _

_ Nope! _

_ He was really worried about you though _

_ He didn’t expect you to freak out the way you did _

_ I didn’t really expect myself to freak out like that _

_ Understandable _

_ Tobio nearly flipped the fucking car when we got caught _

_ Why does that not surprise me _

_ Because its tobio. _

_ Anyway _

_ Im glad youre okay _

_ Thanks tadashi  _ 🥺

_ Anytime shoyo <3 _

_ You guys wanna hang out like….. _

_ Hang on i gotta check our calendar  _

_ Next weekend? _

_ Sure! I know we arent booked _

_ You help kei schedule all his shoots dont you? _

_ Duh.  _

_ Im always the one who runs them _

_ You can thank oikawa and iwaizumi for that one _

_ Yeah theyre….. _

_ Shippers? _

_ Yeah </3 _

_ Anyway i gotta go _

_ Tobios kinda…..not handling this well _

_ So i gotta find his favorite stim toy _

_ Bye shoyo! _

_ Oh no  _ 🥺

_ Bye tadashi! Tell tobio i said hi okay? _

_ I will! <3 _

Hinata smiled and sighed as he got dressed for the day, it was Sunday so he and Tsuki had the day off. But with everything going on, he wouldn’t be surprised if they had to make a video to address all of this. 

He left the bathroom and found Tsuki wasn’t there anymore, his plate in the sink which meant he ate. Hinata took the liberty of doing the dishes since they had kinda been piling up over the week. They were both so busy that they really didn't have time to take care of basic chores. 

He didn’t even notice Tsuki coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. Sometimes Hinata thought back to high school, and how much they seemed to dislike each other. If you had told first year Hinata that  _ not only _ was Kei Tsukishima going to be his husband, but also that he was secretly a sweetheart? Well he would’ve called you insane. Tsuki was still  _ very much  _ an antisocial ass, but not as much as before, he’s gotten better with time. A lot of that character development came from being in direct contact with the anthropomorphic ray of sunshine that is Shoyo Hinata. 

“Where’d you go while I was in the shower?” Hinata asked gently as he scrubbed the pancake batter out of a bowl.

“It was Yachi, she was wondering how we were holding up. It was nice talking to her and Kiyoko again.” 

“I’d bet. Oh, Tadashi texted by the way. My phone’s in my pocket. You can read the thread if you want. You know the password already.”

Tsuki grabbed Hinata’s phone out of his back pocket and unlocked it, reading the messages Yamaguchi and Hinata had exchanged after his shower. You’d think that Hinata would be worried about Tsuki going through his entire phone but he wasn’t. Hinata had nothing to hide, so why would Tsuki even consider it? A relationship, and a marriage, is built on mutual respect and trust.

“Yeah we’re free next weekend. You always make sure to leave Sunday’s open anyway.” Tsuki remarked as he slipped Hinata’s phone back into his pocket. 

“Because we need rest days! You especially, I know how worked up you get.”

Tsuki chuckled and held him tightly by his waist again. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hinata spoke up “When are we gonna confirm the theories?”

“What? You mean go public?”

Hinata nodded. Tsuki went quiet for a moment in deep thought.

“Here’s the plan. Let’s do a deep clean of the house- because lets be honest it needs it- and if they haven’t figured you out by then, we’ll address it. Okay?”

Hinata nodded and Tsuki smiled. 

\--

At around 8pm, the couple sat cuddled on their couch scrolling through the comments of Tsuki’s most recent post on instagram. It was one of their wedding photos- and they had to admit that Oikawa actually did a pretty good job with their photos that day.  [ It was dark out but they were back lit with a brighter light ](https://www.elegantweddinginvites.com/wedding-blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/Gorgeous-Wedding-Rain-Photos-of-Gay-Lesbian-Couples.jpg) , which Oikawa said represented Tsuki’s demeanor before he started dating Hinata. "much like an eclipse" he had said that day. 

Hinata thought the comments were nice and all, but Tsuki’s caption was his favorite. It was simple and straight to the point, but Hinata loved it all the same. 

_ “This is me and my husband Shoyo Hinata 5 years ago (almost 6) on our wedding day, though he has since taken my last name. Yes this is the ‘weird red-head’ you guys have probably seen by now. Please stop calling him that.” _

Hinata told Tsuki it was okay to tag him in the photo, and ever since the post- which was 45 minutes ago- Hinata’s follower count had grown exponentially. He didn’t care about the numbers and all that, but it was a bit overwhelming for him. He started absentmindedly twisting his wedding band around his finger, a nervous habit he has. Tsuki noticed and started playing with his hair in an attempt to calm him, which seemed to work. 

“These comments are a lot nicer than I thought they would be.” Tsuki remarked as he kept scrolling. 

“Yeah same. Though Tadashi and Tobio are public and they seem to be fine. Same with Oikawa and Iwaizumi.” 

“Hm, yeah I guess you’re right”

They fell back into a comfortable silence, Hinata occasionally laughing at Oikawa and his posting of all the good photos from Hinata and Tsuki’s wedding or his friends from high school posting random photos from first year and how Tsuki and Hinata seemed to like each other before they realized it. The fans were eating it up so, who’s to say it was a bad thing?

\--

A few months have gone by and Tsuki’s fans have been nothing but supportive. They’re constantly asking if Hinata could be in more photos and Tsuki politely responds with ‘Maybe’. 

The company Wired- the people who do the Autocomplete interviews- emailed Tsuki and asked if he could do one with them, and Hinata helped him schedule it. A few weeks later, they were off to the Wired studio. Hinata joined him, seeing as he had no shoots to do that day. He stood to the side as he watched Tsuki answer questions about himself. 

“Is Kei Tsukishima,” he paused to rip the piece of paper off, “single?” Tsuki let out a laugh and Hinata could tell he was about to say something mean. 

“Unfortunately, I'm not. I’m married.” He held his left hand up to emphasize the point, his silver wedding band glimmering under the heavy stage lights.

“Unfortunately?!” Hinata cried from where he stood to the far left of the camera, and he saw it swing to face him but he didn’t really care.

“I said what I said.” Tsuki replied flippantly. Hinata knew he was kidding, he just felt like messing around.

The cameras swung back around to face Tsuki and he continued, though out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata pouting. He sighed and turned his head to face him, “I’m sorry Sunshine, you know I was only kidding. You want a kiss?” Hinata nodded sadly and walked over to meet him where he sat. Tsuki planted a soft kiss on Hinata’s lips and smiled at his expression, a wide and joyful grin was adorning his husband’s features.

“Okay back to the interview Kei.” Hinata said and his smile lingered as he walked back to his original spot.

“Yes yes of course.” he threw the board he was holding aside and grabbed a new one since the question he had just read was the last. 

“‘Is TsukiHina’” he paused and laughed, “there’s a ship name for us now babe.” he ripped the piece of paper off, “‘canon?’” he kinda glared at the camera above his glasses, “we literally went public a few months ago, how is this the top search?” he sighed “well if what i just said wasn’t enough, you literally just watched me call him Sunshine and give him a kiss. I think that counts as canon.”   
  
The head producer smiled and asked Tsuki a question from her spot next to Hinata, “How long have you guys been married?“   
  
“About 5 years- which is around 1,825 days. Next question.” Tsuki replied and continued on with the board of questions 

“‘What is Kei Tsukishima’s’” he paused to, once again, rip off the slip of paper “‘height?’ uhhh last time i checked i think i was…. 195.3 centimeters. Is that right Shoyo?”

“Yeah that’s what your doctor said!”

“Yeah 195.3 centimeters. That's roughly 6’4” for the Americans watching this.” He winked at the camera for emphasis and continued answering the questions. 

At the end, the crew behind the camera asked him to say a few things and so he did, “thanks to the Wired crew for having me and listening to me answer a few questions. I’m not sorry about Shoyo’s appearance, because I love him very much.” He did grabby hands in Hinata’s direction and he came jogging over to hug him in frame, the crew laughed at the height difference between them but it was good natured. 

The manager spoke up and wrote something down on her clipboard, “Will Shoyo do an interview with us? You’re pretty famous among the photography circles correct?”

Hinata chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “You could say that.” he gave an anxious chuckle, “But yeah sure, I’d like that. Just send me an email when you’re available!”

Hinata and Tsuki faced the camera and waved, “Bye!!”

A week or so later, the video was posted. They decided to set up one of their laptops so they could play it on their tv and watch it together. They smiled at the fact that  _ none _ of the interactions between Hinata and Tsuki were cut out or edited. After they finished the video, they scrolled through the comments. A lot of them were calling them cute, saying the height difference between them reminded them of Dazai and Chuuya, or saying that they were really excited for Hinata’s interview. Though the comments that made them laugh the most were all the simp comments:

**m5drippy**

_ AYO THAT GLARE AT THE CAMERA WAS SO SEXY FOR WHAT????? _

**BlueBell💙🔔**

_ OMFG HE CAN DO MATH???? _

**_hE CAN DO CONVERSIONS?????_ **

_ Sorry to my gf but i have to simp for him  _ 😔  _ its a law now _

“Imagine when they find out you were in college prep classes.” Hinata remarked between amused giggles

“I know right? Imagine when they find out I was good at volleyball too.”

Hinata sighed and bonked Tsuki on the head, “They already did you dumbass, remember the volleyball magazine shoot you did last year? Or when Suga posted all the photos from practice in first year?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot Suga did that. The bastard.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Dummy.”

\--

Tsuki and Hinata were kissing a bit too….heatedly…. for a Saturday morning, but it was their house so who was gonna bust down the door? The police? Daichi? 

Or at least that's what they thought until they heard the jangle of keys and their front door open. They looked at the entryway like a deer in headlights as Yamaguchi and Kageyama stood there, looking unamused. 

They may or may not have forgotten they gave their best friends a copy of their house key.

“We honked the horn for you  _ five times _ .” Kageyama grumbled and pointed to their 2020 Nissan sedan sitting in the driveway for emphasis. 

“You guys were seriously not about to fuck in your kitchen at 9am on a Saturday morning.” Yamaguchi tacked on, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, even popping his hip out to the right for the dramatic flare. He almost looked like a disappointed mother 

“Sorry, didn’t know we couldn’t do whatever we wanted in our  _ own home _ .” Hinata said frustratedly and jumped off the counter where Tsuki had previously placed him.

“Oh shit today was the double date wasn’t it?” Tsuki slapped his hand to his mouth. Yamaguchi nodded and sighed as he did. 

“It’s fine, just go clean up and get ready, I don't wanna smell your _sexual frustration_ all day. And technically our plans aren’t for another hour anyway.”

“Oh yeah! You got a pool in your backyard right?” Hinata called from the bathroom where he was trying to tame his wild hair.

“Wait so if the date is at your house and isn't for another hour, why are you  _ here _ ?” Tsuki questioned

“Because we figured you guys would’ve forgotten, so we came to get you. Plus the pool guy still needs to put some last touches in so we figured we’d hang with you guys until he texts us and tells us we’re good.”

"So instead of sending us a reminder text, you broke into our-" Tsuki started before Yamaguchi cut him off

"We didn't _break in_ Kei. You gave us a key."

"Yeah yeah whatever. So instead of like, going out for food and sending us a text, you decided to unlock our front door and interrupt us?" 

"Yep!" Yamaguchi said cheerily

"Alright then." Tsuki nodded and made his way upstairs to get changed and collect his swim stuff, grabbing clothes and swim stuff for Hinata as well. 

“BABE GRAB MY CAMERA FOR ME. IT'S IN THE USUAL SPOT.” Hinata called from downstairs and Tsuki nodded to himself as he grabbed Hinata’s camera from his bag which hung in their shared closet. He stuffed all their clothes and assorted objects into a duffel and made his way back downstairs. 

\--

Tsuki and Kageyama could barely hold themselves together. Yamaguchi and Hinata had told them what the date was and it was fairly simple:

“So you guys are gonna be the photographers for once. It’s not hard!” 

Kageyama and Tsuki looked at each other, and then back at their husbands. Who were laying by the pool, trying their best to gain a tan.

“It’s not that hard my ass.” They whispered in unison. 

Though, to be fair, Hinata and Yamaguchi weren’t doing much better. Hinata couldn’t sit still long enough for Tsuki to position the camera right, and Yamaguchi could barely focus his eyes on the camera without a blush coating his cheeks. 

Yamaguchi spotted Tsuki out of the corner of his eye and nudged Hinata to look. Both of them could barely hold their laughs in as Tsuki raised an eyebrow at them. 

“I don’t think you’re pressing the right button, Kei.” Tobio commented. 

“Yes I am.” Tsuki said confidently, “I think it’s the other way around-”

“Kei, baby.” Hinata tried to say without laughing too much, “You’re not one to talk.”

Yamaguchi was crying laughing, “Kei, you’ve got your lense cap on.”

“Are you fucking kidding-”

\--

After all the technical difficulties, they went through the photos. Some of the shots came out really good! Yamaguchi and Hinata were really proud of their husband’s for that. Yamaguchi posted the photos and captioned it with:   
  
_ We’re never letting them touch our cameras again  _ 🥰😍

“That’s kinda mean of you Tadashi.” Tsuki said dejectedly, though Yamaguchi could tell he was kidding.

“No Kei it’s just a fact, you’re not taking pictures with my camera  _ ever _ again.” Hinata replied with confidence. Tsuki just sighed and ruffled his husband’s hair roughly. 

“Remind me why I married you again?” Tsuki asked jokingly

“Because you love me?”

“Yeah I guess.” They shared a tender kiss, at which Kageyama and Yamaguchi fake gagged but they ignored them.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write another chapter of them meeting/confessing/going on a date/proposing? 🤔 thinking really hard about it.


End file.
